


[及影] 旁觀者們(1)

by ifhyacinth



Series: [及影] 旁觀者們 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifhyacinth/pseuds/ifhyacinth
Summary: 我有時會想，這樣的人生是不是需要臥薪嘗膽，忍受背脊不間歇傳來的刺痛和自舌尖漫向喉頭的苦味，然後就想起了初見影山前輩微笑的時刻。-----By 時田淳，烏野高中排球部二年級，二傳年上、二傳手、不住宮城。根據本人縝密的推理，單細胞國王的緋聞對象一定包含上述三個條件。-----By 月島螢，烏野高中排球部三年級，副攻
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: [及影] 旁觀者們 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146938
Kudos: 4





	[及影] 旁觀者們(1)

**Author's Note:**

> 時間設定影山高三，及川已經去阿根廷。
> 
> 這篇的構想雖然在一個月前就有，但是三次元生活不可開交，直到最近才終於付諸實現，內有半(?)虛構人物和原著之外的衍生情節，希望大家喜歡。

**時田淳的場合**

我的名字是時田淳，宮城縣烏野高中二年級男子排球部的二傳手，呃，目前還是備選，尚未躋身正選隊員的行列。嗯？問我是否會不甘心嗎？不，會這麼問你想必是不知道我們的正選二傳手是誰吧。不，一點也不會，在進入烏野之前，我就已經猜到，只要繼續堅持擔任二傳手的位置，大概就要到三年級才有正選的可能了。但即便預見了這樣的未來，了解高中球隊就是如此厲害又殘忍的地方，其中那個最為高大堅定的背影，正是我向陽奔跑而來，並嘗試學習飛行的理由。

第一次看到影山前輩打球是在中學三年級的新年假期。

當時我還住在東京，從小學開始就打著排球，雖然沒有到狂熱的程度，但覺得還挺有趣的，當然，比賽能夠攻克對手就更有意思了。這樣的我，一心想著加入梟谷或是井闥山，畢竟這兩所學校都是有能力培養出全國前幾名主攻手的地方，如果有機會成為這種攻手的二傳，想必十分過癮吧，誰知道父親臨時被公司調去宮城縣的新工廠坐鎮，因此全家在我上高中之前必須搬過去。這下我的高中排球計畫全被打亂了，我知道宮城也有排球強校白鳥澤，但按照我這種在及格邊緣徘徊的成績，還不曉得能不能考進去。

勉強捎上沉到谷底的心，在開學之前來到東京體育館，攤開手裡的隊伍介紹手冊，我的視線快速上下掃瞄著，宮城、宮城、今年也是白鳥澤嗎？宮城……，欸？ **鳥** 野？不，等等，是 **烏** 野。但這是……？

這是一個極具進攻性、團隊合作無間、還有一個天才二傳手所在的隊伍。

不管是緊急搶救下墜擦網球的一傳，還是招牌負節奏快攻的精準舉球，更不用說威力無比加上球路詭譎的發球和眼觀八方的跟進攔網，在春高這種江湖高手齊聚一堂的地方，樣樣精通的全才自然不少，而使影山前輩更加出眾的，絕對是在面對賽點、比分大落差和不斷被阻擋進攻的重壓下仍沉得住氣的穩重球風，雖然謹慎卻又靈活多變無所畏懼。強大，果然是自由的。

春高所見的景象不斷在腦海裡重播，那樣的二傳境界若能稍微觸及，真的是三生有幸。母親詢問升學意向時，我毫不猶豫地報上了烏野高中的名字，在櫻花飄盪的四月天穿上帥氣的黑色立領制服，期待著肱骨外覆滿羽翼的未來。

加入排球部一年多，比起天份，我更願以努力作為影山前輩的代名詞，長久以來像是融進骨血、刻入靈魂紋理的本能一般，理所當然且沒有一點猶豫和懈怠地堅持基礎體能訓練、各種技巧專項特訓和比賽的紀錄與分析，前輩用自身的態度證明了排球是永恆地向上和向前看的運動，追求進步和超越的心，沒有盡頭。

我有時會想，這樣的人生是不是需要臥薪嘗膽，忍受背脊不間歇傳來的刺痛和自舌尖漫向喉頭的苦味，然後就想起了初見影山前輩微笑的時刻。

那時候是高一的冬天，烏野連續第二年拿到了春高的入場券，去東京前難得的停訓日，日向和山口前輩，甚至還有看起來相當萎靡、大概是被硬拉來的月島前輩，以及我和八乙女等人在瀧之上電器行的門口，加入等待新遊戲機發售的人龍。

「影山那傢伙又說他不來，真是的。」日向前輩跳上跳下的抱怨。

「呵～哈」月島前輩打了個大呵欠，「國王大人怎麼可能隨便加入庶民的活動，也太紆尊降貴了吧。」

「 哎呀，你們在後輩面前就別這樣啦。」山口前輩正打著圓場，「欸？那不是影山前輩嗎？」，八乙女指向馬路對面並大力揮手。

影山前輩一如往常，穿著防風外套、深色短褲和貼腿內搭從遠方跑來，戴著藍色耳機，口中念念有詞，好像正在跟誰通電話，對商店街突兀的大排長龍和我們的吆喝視而不見，倒是向著話筒彼端的人彎起嘴角，那是一種無法和排球部夥伴分享的柔情，藏藍色的湖泊水波微蕩，笑語隨之乘風而來。

「什麼時候…什麼時候回來看你的小朋友呀？」影山前輩有點害羞(?!)的說。

其他三位前輩瞬間一陣戰慄，彷彿風中耳語是統統石化的全身束縛咒，面色僵硬地陷入不自然的沈默。回想到這裡，我倒是想要修正一下先前的說詞，說是初見微笑好像不太精確，明明更早以前我也見過那個唇邊上彎的弧度，雖然只有零點一秒鐘。

「影山前輩，如果有空的話，可以請教您如何發球嗎？」就算是替補球員，也想作為關鍵發球員上場的我，在入部沒多久的一天課後訓練，緊張地向影山前輩搭話。

「……」

「影山前輩？」果然太快提出這種要求太不自量力了嗎。

陷入回憶漩渦的影山飛雄，一瞬的失神帶他回到了和那個人還在球網同一邊的珍貴歲月，現在他對著時光隧道盡頭，鍥而不捨地當著及川徹小尾巴的孩子會心一笑，「沒問題，我教你。」

**月島螢的場合**

年上、二傳手、不住宮城。

根據本人縝密的推理，單細胞國王的緋聞對象一定包含上述三個條件，而且八成是在國家青年代表隊認識的女子球員。你可別誤會，我對這種繞著排球公轉，講話詞不達意的鋼鐵直男的戀愛一點興趣都沒有，何奈上天待我太薄，總是派遣我到最前線獲得第一手消息，又有山口和日向每天在旁邊八卦，想不注意都難。

證據其一

去年（高中二年級）黃金週的合宿某天，非常倒楣地在睡夢中被蚊子狠狠咬了一口，害我無法入睡，只能在早上六點多強迫收聽房間內此起彼伏、不受指揮的交響樂，覺得再聽下去就要精神耗弱了，決定到外面走走。春天的清晨還是有點冷颼颼的，在我邊套上外套，邊在蚊子叮咬的包上掐十字的霎那，一個非常熟悉的聲音在音駒校園裡、不遠處大樹下的長椅傳來。

「前輩過得好嗎？我現在在東京……」

由於距離有些曖昧，不是每字每句都聽得清，不過依然讓我聽出了美式黑咖啡不但加了奶球還有兩包糖的味道，看起來是剛結束晨跑，但是比之前合宿時起得都早，還放棄了和日向賽跑的定期項目，國王大人沒問題嘛？另外，除了商量戰術，我從來沒看過影山跟誰講這麼久的話，還有對對方的生活充滿好奇的面貌也很陌生，畢竟不像是在討論排球的樣子，所以我想我剛剛是見證了世界第九大奇蹟：鐵樹也會開花。

證據其二

王者不愧是王者，剛入選強化合宿時，還懷疑他能否像牛島若利一樣留到最後。也許有些出乎他人意料，但在我看來是完全合理的展開，國王大人在高二的夏天就以16歲之姿成為日本國家青年隊最年輕的代表之一，同年還參加了在墨西哥舉行的世界青少年男子排球錦標賽，害日向羨慕的要命。看到班上女同學捧著平板和手機爭相看排球賽轉播，外加愛慕崇拜的眼神和尖叫是有點令人不適，不過身為隊友，還是覺得滿驕傲的，呃，只是有一點啦。

影山回來日本的隔天，雖然表情和平常同樣冷淡，心情卻十分明朗，給排球部的大家帶來不少紀念品，排球傻瓜的審美竟然還過得去，一定是受到了女朋友的薰陶吧，倒是明明去了咖啡大國墨西哥，為什麼要買阿根廷烘焙的咖啡豆？再說了會買咖啡豆本身就是可以榮登影山飛雄疑惑行為大賞第一名的事情。

「真沒想到國王出國一趟連品味都變了，只喝酸奶和牛奶的小孩口味居然買了咖啡？」

影山動用二傳手的敏捷立刻抽走了那包來自阿根廷的咖啡豆並塞回自己的背包，「要你管，這是別人推薦給我的，不小心帶來了。」

「哦，一定是很重要的人吧。」我漫不經心地說著，並和山口、日向交換了幾個眼色。

證據其三

菅原前輩畢業之後，後輩還沒跟上之前，影山成為隊上唯一的二傳手，在那段期間，為了示範教學以及和新進攻手磨合，國王大人投入大量時間和各個隊員一對一訓練，並和教練研究不同的舉球方法和用球時機，不過烏養教練雖然對新招式接受度很高，但技術上無法給予影山足夠指點，導致國王常常在王座上一個人看著排球日記沈思，或是請求外援。

顯然是想到什麼好招，手指在Line對話框裡飛快地打著，對方好像也有很多想法，兩個人密集交流了一陣，影山放下手機忽然對我們說道，「嗯！剛剛這個方法不錯，我們再來練一下！」，看來是獲得女朋友認可了，我暗自忖度，回家來翻一下上次春高的隊伍介紹手冊吧，看看有哪個出色的女子二傳手可能即將坐上皇后的寶座。

年上、二傳手、 **現在** 不住宮城。

條件是符合了，但有哪裡不太對。

現在是高三的盛夏，攻堅三次終於成功進入全國IH賽場的烏野高中，拿下了今年勝利的桂冠，狂歡之中沒有多少人注意到，但是我發現了國王大人史無前例的心情低落，一路延續到一個星期後的此刻。

「飛雄。」

不是故意戲謔的「小飛雄」，體育館門口倚著一個身穿淡綠色風衣、象牙白色休閒服和卡其長褲的身影，看似有餘裕的，腳上不搭尬的黑色球鞋揭示了眉間略顯著急的神色。

「剛才武田老師也說了，今天晚上預計七點開始，宮城會受到颱風環流影響，所以我們今天就不團練了，想要自主練習的人要在六點以前結束。」影山對那聲「飛雄」充耳不聞，在山口剛好去和老師進路會談的今天，身為副主將的影山繼續向部員們發表注意事項，甚至結束發言之後，直接和時田開始練習，完全忽視那位青葉城西前主將的存在。

「那不是大王者嗎？他怎麼會在這裡？」日向好奇地探頭探腦，想問影山卻又不太敢。

「國王什麼時候面對大王這麼淡定了？以前不是慌得要命嘛。」我忍不住諷刺兩句。

外面的風勢越來越大，體育館的人也紛紛收拾準備回家，及川徹非常有耐心的等了一個多小時，慢慢走向了正在整理球網的影山。

「飛雄，跟我談談。」

「我不是那種你想講話就講話，想推開就推開的人。」

「飛雄，不要這樣，現在我們好不容易都在日本，難道接下來一個月你都打算這樣嗎？」

「難道這是我的錯？是我造成的？」

隨著兩人對話的音量逐漸升高，我和日向把後輩們趕回去，強忍著內心的好奇把降為冰點的空間留給他們，逆風步行回家的路上，我把之前的線索重新捋了一遍，驚覺自己竟然錯得離譜，什麼女子高中二傳手，分明就是影山飛雄人生永遠的弱點，及川徹！

未完待續


End file.
